Invisible Tears, Bloody Back
by my'NightCore
Summary: Law always had the same expression on his face and had learned to lock up his feelings though sometime his barriers would just break down and so would he though nobody ever saw this. Until one day a certain red head came into his life and freed him from his cage but would he get hurt again, he didn't want to be alone anymore so maybe his life was worth it.
1. Chapter 1

His only friend it seemed at the time, They were almost brothers yet so many stories untold secrets kept, and sadness held in. Neither shed A tear at least not in front of each other. Law had always though of crying or emotions in general were signs of weakness and he would never let somebody see him weak, he would never be weak and let it consume him. So as it seemed he only had a bland expression and never smiled nor frowned everyone who met him or crossed his path had always wondered was he normally like this did he never show the real side of himself, truth be told Law had once been different smiling laughing. Something happened and he shut it away locked it up so even if he wanted to smile he couldn't but every now and then it would over whelm him and he would wake up at night and cry, let down every barrier and just let it out and when he was done he would just lock it up again. Any normal person would never be able to do this Law had perfected it, But somehow one person saw through his black out and came close to him and this was just the first steps in many. His heart was to be broken and taped back together he was to be anew but the secrets the pain that Law had experienced he was afraid that he would lose the other and put pain onto him.

It was quite and the wind was still, the rain had stopped from the night before and it was gloo my. Law began up the stairs to get to the top of the hill his school sat on top of, as he walked from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and then it was gone yet he could not resist the urge to halt and look back nobody was there. Leaves passed in front of him wind picking up and settling as he turned slowly just in case it didn't. He began the rest of the walk up and headed for the school. Students walked past him some stared and whispered he could hear them they knew it too yet it didn't stop them them from saying it "have you seen 'him' yet?" one said " he doesn't deserve to be hear" says another "freak" they all whisper. Freak it was now what everyone knew him by apparently, what did it mean really that he was odd or different you can't just call somebody an observed name because they aren't like the others it mad him sick how the generation he lived in acted didn't any of them know how to be kind. Kindness that's another thing it didn't exist "look at him he's such a loser, what a freak" a kid whispered close to him and laughing as in his face yet it didn't show. "Shut up you're the loser, making fun of somebody, get lost" a deep voice said it came from a student walking up near him and the others "you make me sick" he snarled face viscous, "but Kid?" they were confused on who there friends were cause it seems to everyone who made fun of somebody thought everyone else did too. The students walking off a bit too fast law didn't move he stood his ground waiting, but for what why did he need to wait he should just leave no body cared. "You okay boy" came the voice of Kid, Law turned around and was met with a muscular body and blood shot red hair he was tall, and had deep hazel eyes. He was a sight and his hair was unmistakable he had never seen him before but had heard about him he was a near drop out they say and bad company but he had few close friends and they all say he's smart he just chose what he does in school not some rude stupid teach. Because Eustass Kid no matter who if anyone told him what to do or slapped rules down on him the hell if he'd oblige and follow their orders.

"You okay" Kid repeated getting a bit annoyed, "Yes I'm fine but you don't have to do that next time" Law replied angry he had done that. "Well excuse me didn't know i couldn't anyway I'm Kid" Kid gave him a smile and turned to leave, Law wanted to reach out to him he wanted to know this man he had never cared for others but this man. No Kid, he couldn't take his eyes off kid he wanted this more that any thing he didn't want to go back he didn't want to be alone again. "Wait" Law yelled everyone was surprised kid turned and their eyes met "what?" kid said turning in a flash, Law was struck by silence he couldn't say anything he couldn't move why did he do that "stupid" he thought now what had he done people were starring and Kid was waiting on him to say something and growing impatient. "Do you need something or not" Kid grumbled trying to keep cool "I um.. I" Law still couldn't think of any thing "look I have to get to class" Kid said lying but he didn't think this would be the last time meeting the raven boy, "why did you do it, tell me" Law burst out on the verge of tears people like this didn't exist nobody did this for him "I hate it when people are rude to others and I just acted. I don't need more of a reason" Kid spoke as if others were trying to hear he didn't want them to. "So you are kind" Law whispered Kid heard it but wasn't sure what to make of it. Law sunk to his knees and tried his best to keep his feeling locked up, slowly standing up Kid noticed he was about to cry was he this tormented in pain yet Law didn't shed a tear "thank you" he whispered "thank you so much". Law turned he didn't feel like staying at school anymore he just wanted to leave to be alone, "where are you going schools this way" Kid yelled. Voice reaching Law ears and made him turn tears dripping down his face still looking as if nothing happened same bland expression on his face as he cried Kid couldn't say anything he just watched as the boy turned and descended down the stairs and walking away from the school. Kid turned and headed for the school before he got to the school gates it began to pour down rain and thunder rained down lighting up the already gloomy sky "fuck school" Kid ran down the stairs and after the raven boy looking every direction asking people if they had seen him. Nothing. running through rain heavy foot steps coming to a halt eyes resting on the curled up hunch sitting on a bench crying his eyes out head down shivering, Kid walked up to him taking off his jacket and putting it on the boy Law looked up to see Kid why had he come after him. Law didn't let him see his whole face yet he knew Kid knew he had been crying. To Laws surprise Kid picked him up and began to carry him all Law could think of was how warm he was compared to how cold he was himself Law pressed his face into the chest of the other and just let him carry him, Kid stopped when they got to an apartment building it wasn't laws so he had expected it to be Kid's it was a short walk after all and Law lived quite a ways from the school. Kid walked up the stairs to his apartment and let Law down to open the door and pulled him in the room to shut the door, it was warm completely different from outside he led Law to the living room "wait here" Kid hollered from down a hallway before reemerging from a room carrying clothes "bathrooms down that way go change" he said pointing in a tone with almost invisible anger but it was there. Law went to the bathroom and changed but decided to stay there and let the other think about what he was doing not sure of what would come next he knew Kid was angry but not sure at what. "What am I doing" Kid thought "bringing him here, why did I go after him. It was raining after all I couldn't just leave him like that. Why was he crying?" Kid had so many thoughts running through his head so many unanswered questions but they all stopped rotating when Law stepped into the living room it was a sight truly Kid couldn't keep from staring.

"I never got you're name" Kid said as the other went to sit down next to him but nearly falling off the couch "it's Law, Trafalgar Law. And you?" "I'm Eustass Kid" Kid really did have a hard time focusing on the conversation that had been started Law looked so irresistible wearing that, pants too big and shirt hanging off his small yet well built frame. All of a sudden Law toppled over on top of Kid's lap Kid shocked thinking he had fainted but when he moved the hair from in front of the boys face he could easily tell he was asleep. Kid got up easily maneuvering the body so he didn't wake the other up and went to get a blanket and pillow from the bedroom. Lifting Law's head and sliding under it was the big puffy pillow and covering him up with a leopard print fleece blanket Kid smiled at the site and went off to the bed room and went to sleep himself setting a small alarm to wake up before law did.


	2. Invisible Love With Silent Tears

His only friend it seemed at the time, They were almost brothers yet so many stories untold secrets kept, and sadness held in. Neither shed A tear at least not in front of each other. Law had always though of crying or emotions in general were signs of weakness and he would never let somebody see him weak, he would never be weak and let it consume him. So as it seemed he only had a bland expression and never smiled nor frowned everyone who met him or crossed his path had always wondered was he normally like this did he never show the real side of himself, truth be told Law had once been different smiling laughing. Something happened and he shut it away locked it up so even if he wanted to smile he couldn't but every now and then it would over whelm him and he would wake up at night and cry, let down every barrier and just let it out and when he was done he would just lock it up again. Any normal person would never be able to do this Law had perfected it, But somehow one person saw through his black out and came close to him and this was just the first steps in many. His heart was to be broken and taped back together he was to be anew but the secrets the pain that Law had experienced he was afraid that he would lose the other and put pain onto him.

It was quite and the wind was still, the rain had stopped from the night before and it was gloo my. Law began up the stairs to get to the top of the hill his school sat on top of, as he walked from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and then it was gone yet he could not resist the urge to halt and look back nobody was there. Leaves passed in front of him wind picking up and settling as he turned slowly just in case it didn't. He began the rest of the walk up and headed for the school. Students walked past him some stared and whispered he could hear them they knew it too yet it didn't stop them them from saying it "have you seen 'him' yet?" one said " he doesn't deserve to be hear" says another "freak" they all whisper. Freak it was now what everyone knew him by apparently, what did it mean really that he was odd or different you can't just call somebody an observed name because they aren't like the others it mad him sick how the generation he lived in acted didn't any of them know how to be kind. Kindness that's another thing it didn't exist "look at him he's such a loser, what a freak" a kid whispered close to him and laughing as in his face yet it didn't show. "Shut up you're the loser, making fun of somebody, get lost" a deep voice said it came from a student walking up near him and the others "you make me sick" he snarled face viscous, "but Kid?" they were confused on who there friends were cause it seems to everyone who made fun of somebody thought everyone else did too. The students walking off a bit too fast law didn't move he stood his ground waiting, but for what why did he need to wait he should just leave no body cared. "You okay boy" came the voice of Kid, Law turned around and was met with a muscular body and blood shot red hair he was tall, and had deep hazel eyes. He was a sight and his hair was unmistakable he had never seen him before but had heard about him he was a near drop out they say and bad company but he had few close friends and they all say he's smart he just chose what he does in school not some rude stupid teach. Because Eustass Kid no matter who if anyone told him what to do or slapped rules down on him the hell if he'd oblige and follow their orders.

"You okay" Kid repeated getting a bit annoyed, "Yes I'm fine but you don't have to do that next time" Law replied angry he had done that. "Well excuse me didn't know i couldn't anyway I'm Kid" Kid gave him a smile and turned to leave, Law wanted to reach out to him he wanted to know this man he had never cared for others but this man. No Kid, he couldn't take his eyes off kid he wanted this more that any thing he didn't want to go back he didn't want to be alone again. "Wait" Law yelled everyone was surprised kid turned and their eyes met "what?" kid said turning in a flash, Law was struck by silence he couldn't say anything he couldn't move why did he do that "stupid" he thought now what had he done people were starring and Kid was waiting on him to say something and growing impatient. "Do you need something or not" Kid grumbled trying to keep cool "I um.. I" Law still couldn't think of any thing "look I have to get to class" Kid said lying but he didn't think this would be the last time meeting the raven boy, "why did you do it, tell me" Law burst out on the verge of tears people like this didn't exist nobody did this for him "I hate it when people are rude to others and I just acted. I don't need more of a reason" Kid spoke as if others were trying to hear he didn't want them to. "So you are kind" Law whispered Kid heard it but wasn't sure what to make of it. Law sunk to his knees and tried his best to keep his feeling locked up, slowly standing up Kid noticed he was about to cry was he this tormented in pain yet Law didn't shed a tear "thank you" he whispered "thank you so much". Law turned he didn't feel like staying at school anymore he just wanted to leave to be alone, "where are you going schools this way" Kid yelled. Voice reaching Law ears and made him turn tears dripping down his face still looking as if nothing happened same bland expression on his face as he cried Kid couldn't say anything he just watched as the boy turned and descended down the stairs and walking away from the school. Kid turned and headed for the school before he got to the school gates it began to pour down rain and thunder rained down lighting up the already gloomy sky "fuck school" Kid ran down the stairs and after the raven boy looking every direction asking people if they had seen him. Nothing. running through rain heavy foot steps coming to a halt eyes resting on the curled up hunch sitting on a bench crying his eyes out head down shivering, Kid walked up to him taking off his jacket and putting it on the boy Law looked up to see Kid why had he come after him. Law didn't let him see his whole face yet he knew Kid knew he had been crying. To Laws surprise Kid picked him up and began to carry him all Law could think of was how warm he was compared to how cold he was himself Law pressed his face into the chest of the other and just let him carry him, Kid stopped when they got to an apartment building it wasn't laws so he had expected it to be Kid's it was a short walk after all and Law lived quite a ways from the school. Kid walked up the stairs to his apartment and let Law down to open the door and pulled him in the room to shut the door, it was warm completely different from outside he led Law to the living room "wait here" Kid hollered from down a hallway before reemerging from a room carrying clothes "bathrooms down that way go change" he said pointing in a tone with almost invisible anger but it was there. Law went to the bathroom and changed but decided to stay there and let the other think about what he was doing not sure of what would come next he knew Kid was angry but not sure at what. "What am I doing" Kid thought "bringing him here, why did I go after him. It was raining after all I couldn't just leave him like that. Why was he crying?" Kid had so many thoughts running through his head so many unanswered questions but they all stopped rotating when Law stepped into the living room it was a sight truly Kid couldn't keep from staring.

"I never got you're name" Kid said as the other went to sit down next to him but nearly falling off the couch "it's Law, Trafalgar Law. And you?" "I'm Eustass Kid" Kid really did have a hard time focusing on the conversation that had been started Law looked so irresistible wearing that, pants too big and shirt hanging off his small yet well built frame. All of a sudden Law toppled over on top of Kid's lap Kid shocked thinking he had fainted but when he moved the hair from in front of the boys face he could easily tell he was asleep. Kid got up easily maneuvering the body so he didn't wake the other up and went to get a blanket and pillow from the bedroom. Lifting Law's head and sliding under it was the big puffy pillow and covering him up with a leopard print fleece blanket Kid smiled at the site and went off to the bed room and went to sleep himself setting a small alarm to wake up before law did.


End file.
